Lo daría todo
by yuno-neko
Summary: Oye Kagome, si tú tuvieras la perla de Shikon, ¿qué deseo pedirías?- Preguntó sin rodeos el chico de orejas de perro.-Yo... pediría ser una hanyou, como tú- dijo con una sonrisa.
1. Lo daría todo

Bueno les traigo un fanfic, estaba en la casa de mi abuela aburrida, cuando de pronto esto vino a mi cabeza, ¿qué tal? jajaj

Espero que les guste!

_Disclamer: Ni Inuyasha ni el resto de los personaje son mios, pertenecen a Rumiko Takajashi._

* * *

Estaban sentados a la sombra de árbol sagrado, descansando después de una larga batalla contra Naraku.

No decían ni una palabra, solo disfrutaban del silencio y de la tranquilidad que aquella tarde les ofrecía.

Bueno, al menos la joven del futuro se podía deleitar con aquella calma, porque nuestro querido hanyou no soportaba quedarse demasiado tiempo callado, y para entonces, ya se estaba irritando. Es que, desde que había conocido la voz de la muchacha, que era como música para sus oídos, no resistía muchos minutos sin escucharla.

De hecho, últimamente la molestaba solo para que le hablara, y era precisamente eso lo que pensaba hacer ahora, pero no era cosa fácil, sabía que si decía algo demasiado fuera de lugar, se ganaría un pasaje directo para saludar a su querido amigo, el suelo, y no es que se llevaran, solo que ya lo había visitado tanto que estaba harto de él.

Se puso a pensar en un tema de conversación,, ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, él no era demasiado bueno pensando, a los diez segundos, ya le dolía la cabeza.

Decidió dejarlo pasar, ya se le ocurriría algo luego, solo que le hubiera gustado hablar con ella allí, en ese momento, cuando estaban solos, y nadie los interrumpiría.

Comenzó a observar a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, era hermosa, perfecta. Antes le costaba aceptarlo, pero sabía que ya era hora de dejar de mentirse a si mismo, ella, era la mujer que él amaba, aunque, no tenía porque decírselo aun ¿Cierto?

Entonces, contemplándola, notó algo. Los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, ese maldito de Naraku tenía la mayoría.

El ya sabía cual era su deseo, se convertiría en un verdadero monstruo, o al menos eso pensaba por ahora.

También estaba seguro de que pedirían sus amigos.

Sango salvaría a Kohaku, conociéndolo, Miroku pediría a un montón de mujeres bonitas a su alrededor, Shippo, querría que su padre reviviera, Kirara, seguramente solicitaría pescado, y Kagome... mmm ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de que desearía ella.

La movió un poco para despertarla, pues la joven se había dormido apoyada en su hombro.

-Hey, Kagome- llamó el muchacho impaciente.

-¿Mmm? Inuyasha, ¿qué pasa?

-Oye Kagome, si tú tuvieras la perla de Shikon, ¿qué deseo pedirías?- Preguntó sin rodeos el chico de orejas de perro.

La pelinegra lo meditó un rato y luego respondió:

-Yo... pediría ser una hanyou, como tú- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y por supuesto, Inuyasha casi se cae para atrás al oír esto.

-¿QUÉ? ¡Kagome! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o qué? ¿Cómo diablos puedes pensar en eso? ¿Sabes siquiera el giro que daría tu vida si te convirtieras en...ay, no... Kagome no llores por favor- suplicó el chico, al ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos cafés de la muchacha y caían lentamente por sus mejillas.

Con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus garras, paso su pulgar por la cara de la chica, secando las gotas de agua salada, aunque esto no detuvo los gemidos que se avecinaban.

-Es que... creí que eso te pondría feliz Inuyasha- dijo la adolescente entre sollozos.

-Kagome... pero, ¿por qué piensas eso?- Cuestionó el peliplateado, extrañado por esa respuesta.

-Pues, por lo que me dijiste hace unas semanas.

* * *

_Flash Back:_

_Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban peleando contra un monstruo, este, tenía un fragmento de la perla, y los había atacado para obtener los que ellos dos poseían._

_Sango se había ido hacía tres días a la aldea de los exterminadores, para llevar flores a las tumbas de sus amigos y familiares, y como Miroku y Shippo les habían acompañado, en estos momentos, el chico de orejas de perro, y la chica del futuro, se encontraban luchando solos._

_Bueno, no es que fuera muy difícil para Inuyasha derrotar a demonios de este tipo, solo que se había acostumbrado a pelear junto a sus amigos._

_Una vez que terminaron con el youkai, Kagome recogió el fragmento, y buscaron un lugar seguro para pasar la noche._

_Mientras cenaban, charlaban de distintas cosas, entre ellas, del pasado de Inuyasha. _

_Kagome había aprendido que a él no le gustaba hablar de lo acontecido en su niñez, porque, por lo poco que había contado algunas veces, no la habría pasado demasiado bien que digamos. ¿Qué digo? Había sufrido un infierno, y bueno, hablar de ello, para Inuyasha, era mostrar su lado débil, y era algo que el muchacho odiaba hacer, pero al parecer, cuando estaban solos, podía abrirse un poco más._

_-...cuando mi madre murió, los aldeanos me echaron de la aldea, decían que un sucio hanyou como yo, no merecía vivir entre los humanos. Tuve que hacer todo por mi cuenta, buscar comida, refugio, defenderme, todo..._

_-Inuyasha...- Ella no sabía que decir, era algo horrible, era tan solo un niño. Ahora entendía porque jamás confiaba en nadie. Decidió abrazarlo, y hacerle saber que estaba allí para él, que nunca lo abandonaría._

_-...lo peor fue, que estaba solo, no había nadie que me entendiera, y me dijera que todo iba a estar bien, poco a poco iba perdiendo las esperanzas, y, antes de querer convertirme en un verdadero monstruo, solo quería encontrar a alguien como yo... –dijo el chico de ojos dorados, hablando más condigo mismo que con la muchacha que tenía al lado, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, entonces se apresuró a decir- como sea, ya no importa vamos a dormir Kagome._

_Fin Del Flash Back._

* * *

-Kagome… Así que era por eso...

-Pensé que te pondrías feliz si me transformaba en hanyou, porque, dijiste que querías tener a alguien como tú. Lo he estado pensando desde esa noche.

-Ya veo, Kagome, yo no me refería tanto a eso. Quiero decir, se lo que dije, pero... esto es demasiado, no tienes idea de lo que te esperaría si lo haces.

-No me importa lo que sea, lo daría toda, yo... yo solo, quiero que tu seas feliz- expresó con colores bailando por toda su cara, pero con una sinceridad infinita.

Inuyasha, enternecido por las palabras de Kagome, la abrazo fuertemente y le dijo al oído:

-No me importa lo que seas Kagome, humana o hanyou, me da igual, solo quédate a mi lado, porque eso es lo que me hace feliz.

-Inuyasha...- comenzó a decir la joven del futuro. Se quedaría a su lado, para siempre, después de todo...- Eso también me hace feliz a mi- finalizó con una sonrisa, aunque pensándolo bien, ¿Por qué no convertirse en hanyou? Estaba segura, de que ni bien tuviera la oportunidad, le daría una sorpresa.

_Contuinuará..._


	2. El plan de Naraku

_Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, claro, hasta que me haga rica y los compré xD._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**"_El plan de Naraku_"**

_-...Inuyasha, eso también me hace feliz a mi..._

-Bien Kanna, puedes retirarte.

La niña de pelo blanco se retiró, como siempre, sin decir una sola palabra, o hacer una mínima expresión.

Una vez que estuvo solo, comenzó a trazar su plan. Todo era perfecto ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Eso, haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Ahora solo debía, oh, pero claro, no había manera más sencilla de hacerlo que esa.

Se levantó rápidamente, y caminó por los pasillos de su palacio. Descendió por una escalera hasta llegar a un sótano, en el cual se encontraban grandes cantidades de youkais agrupados, dispuestos a salir a destruir cualquier aldea, a la primera orden de su amo.

-Vámonos, tenemos trabajo.- Dijo simplemente, y todos los demonios lo siguieron.

No había vuelto a mencionar el tema, no quería poner triste a Inuyasha, no de nuevo.

Desde la noche pasada, él había estado muy melancólico. Al parecer, esa pequeña charla, le hizo recordar su pasado.

Le parecía increíble, que alguien pudiera maltratar tanto a un niño, que no tenía idea ni culpa de nada, que estúpida podía llegar a ser la gente a veces.

Caminaban en ese momento por un claro bastante despejado, no tenían ni una pista de Naraku, pero ellos no se rendían tan fácil ¿verdad?

De pronto, una nube negra apareció frente a ellos. Nadie necesito preguntar de quien se trataba, y se pusieron en posición de combate.

Todo transcurría más o menos como siempre, Kagome lanzaba flechas, Sango su boomerang, Miroku peleaba con su báculo, Inuyasha usaba su espada, y Shippo, bueno... Shippo estaba escondido.

De un momento a otro, Kirara fue golpeada por uno de los monstruos, y se desplomó hacia el suelo inconciente.

Kagome, que estaba montada en la mononoke, también cayó, pero en vez de golpearse contra el suelo, fue atrapada por Naraku.

Aterrada, gritó para que alguien acudiera en su ayuda. Fue escuchada por Inuyasha, y cuando este volteó en su dirección, vio espantado, como era atravezada por unos tentáculos, y le inyectaban una especie de veneno.

Dejó caer a Colmillo de Acero, y rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí. No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para coger a la joven, pues su enemigo ya la había soltado.

Por suerte, llegó a tiempo, y la atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Posó su mirada en el malvado medio demonio, y notó que se alejaba, con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

Estuvo a punto de perseguirlo, hasta que escuchó a Kagome quejarse de dolor. Entonces decidió que lo más prudente, sería quedarse a su lado. Ya vería ese desgraciado cuando lo atrapará.

Se concentró en la pelinegra, y comenzó a desesperarse cuando se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida, que era, demasiado grande como para que un simple humano sobreviviera.

Aunque sabía que no tenía caso, corrió con ella en sus brazos hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

Saltaba lo más rápido que podía por encima de los árboles, cuando un aroma peculiar llegó a su nariz.

Se detuvo en la copa de un árbol y comenzó a olfatear el aire.

Imposible -pensó, el olor provenía de...

No sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, sabía que estaba con Inuyasha, y que estaban saltando, dirigiéndose a algún lugar, pero no tenía ni idea de adonde.

De pronto, se detuvieron, tampoco sabía por qué.

Aunque no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a eso, algo estaba ocurriendo en su interior, sintió varias pulsaciones, y comenzó a detectar una gran cantidad de olores, millones de sonidos llenaban sus oídos, tantos, que le dolía mucho la cabeza, y rápidamente se quedó inconciente.

Hacía como dos minutos que había despertado, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos.

Tenía miedo, no sabía que ocurría allí, había tanto ruido, y tantos aromas diferentes, ¿en dónde rayos estaba? ¿En dónde estaba Inuyasha? ¿Y sus amigos?

-Kagome... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? ¿Te encuentras bien?- De acuerdo, esa era la voz de Inuyasha, la reconocería en cualquier lado, pero era algo diferente, talvez un poco más ¿amable? ¿Dulce?

Se animó a abrir los ojos, si él estaba allí, todo estaría bien. Se encontró dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, pero an extraño, los olores, los sonidos, todo lo percibía diferente.

-Valla, hasta que decidiste volver a la realidad- escuchó la voz de Inuyasha, pero, ¿por qué gritaba?

Se sentó en el futón y lo miró un poco molesta, después de unos segundos le dijo:

- ¿Podrías no gritarme?, me duele la cabeza.

- Kagome, yo no estoy... oh.-pronunció el peliplateado, recordando un, pequeño, detalle.

- Oh... ¿Qué?- preguntó ella, intrigada por el tono del chico.

- Oye... talvez quieras verte...-Comentó, bajando el volumen de su voz.

- ¿Por qué querría eso? ¿Estoy despeinada o algo?

- Ven.- Dijo tomándola de la mano y sacándola de la cabaña.

- Pero... ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó mientras notaba las miradas despectivas que le enviaba la gente. Algunas de ellas, llegaron a asustarle, por lo tanto, se acercó más al chico.

- Al lago- Respondió él, caminando aún más rápido, y maldiciendo mentalmente a esos aldeanos. Maldición, Kagome ni siquiera sabía lo que pasaba, y ya la estaban insultando con los ojos, por eso detestaba a los humanos.

Llegaron, y ella se arrodilló frente al agua, y se encontró con el reflejo de una chica, de cabello plateado, y ojos dorados, y claro, para completar, unas graciosas orejitas de perro en su cabeza.

Lo único que pasó por la cabeza de la joven en esos momentos fue, ¿WTF?

* * *

Bien, es corto, lo sé, pero es que ando corta de inspiración, no tienen idea de cuanto me costó escribir este poquito.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y perdonen por demorarme tanto, pero bueno, cuando hago algo me gusta hacerlo bien, no quería escribir cualquier cosa, trataré de tener el capítulo tres pronto, ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, claro, hasta que me haga rica y los compre xD._

_¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**_"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"_**

_...Lo único que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento fue: WTF?..._

Rápidamente la joven se dio la vuelta y miró con intriga a Inuyasha, exigiendo respuestas.

Por su parte, el muchacho no sabía que hacer, ¿cómo le explicaría lo que había pasado, si él apenas entendía lo que sucedía ahora?

Decidió decir la primera estupidez que cruzó por su cerebro.

- Kagome, eres un hanyou ahora.

Realmente se esperaba algo estúpido, pero esto cruzaba la línea, su amigo era bastante imbecil, pero bueno, ella lo quería así.

- Si bueno, me di cuenta, las orejitas me dieron la primera pista, y las garras y colmillos me ayudaron a confirmar mis sospechas, ¿algo qué no sepa?

Inuyasha no se atrevió a contestar esta vez, tenía razón, solo había dicho algo completamente obvio. Pensó unos momentos, buscando algo inteligente que decir y... ¡Bingo! ¿Por qué no especificó eso desde un principio?

- Bueno, verás, lo que pasó es que Naraku te convirtió en una hanyou cuando te atravesó con ese tentáculo, al parecer, te inyectó una especie de veneno, que contenía sangre de youkai, eso me dijo la anciana Kaede, pero no estamos seguros de por qué lo hizo, o si esto es permanente.

- Ya veo... – comentó mirándose las manos, que ahora, en vez de inofensivas uñas, tenían poderosas y afiladas garras.

Se levanto y se encaminó hacia la aldea, siendo seguida por el hanyou. A cada paso que daba, las cosas se hacían más raras, captaba miles de aromas distintos, tanto que llegaban a marearle, escuchaba diez veces mejor que antes, lo cual le provocaba dolores de cabeza. Su vista había mejorado bastante también, lo cual era bueno, puesto que solo dependía de ella para llegar a la aldea ahora, era completamente inútil querer guiarse por sus otros sentidos, ya que ni siquiera sabía como utilizarlos ahora.

Ya podía ver el pueblo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro, obligándola a detenerse.

- Kagome, mejor vamos por otro camino, aquí hay demasiada gente.

- Pero... ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

- Solo hazme caso, por favor. – pidió el joven. Normalmente, no le haría lo que él dijera, siempre era para molestarla, pero en esta ocasión, se veía muy preocupado, así que decidió seguirlo sin protestar.

Caminaron por el bosque un rato más, hasta que llegaron a una de las entradas de la aldea, que no era tan transitada por la gente. Se dirigieron a la cabaña de la anciana y entraron sin ser vistos por nadie, lo que pareció tranquilizar a Inuyasha.

Una vez adentro, la hanyou se dedicó a interrogar a su amigo.

- Inuyasha, no entiendo... ¿Por qué...?

- Kagome, te lo explicaré todo a su tiempo.- dijo él, sin ni siquiera escuchar.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, intentó, interrogar a su amigo.

- Bueno, al menos dime dónde están los demás.

- Sango y Miroku están buscando pistas sobre Naraku, tratan de averiguar la razón que tuvo para hacer todo esto, la anciana y Shippo fueron a buscar hierbas medicinales.

- Entiendo.

Decidió no hacer preguntas por ahora, era obvio que no le serían contestadas.

Pasaron un buen rato en silencio, sin mirarse. Era un momento muy incómodo, ambos querían romper el hielo, pero ninguno sabía que decir.

Kagome ya se había cansado de esa estupidez, se preguntaba cuanto tiempo podía estar sin hablar Inuyasha, se levantó y salió de la cabaña, haciéndole un gesto al chico, para que la acompañara.

- Kagome, ¿A dónde vamos?- _"Hasta que se digna a decir algo"_ pensó ella.

- No lo sé, solo, pensaba que podías enseñarme algunas cosas.

- ¿Algunas cosas? No estarás pensando en que voy a entrenarte o algo por el estilo ¿o si?

- ¿Por qué no? Quiero decir, si voy a ser una hanyou a partir de ahora, tengo que saber ciertas cosas.- Contestó, contemplando el atardecer.

Él simplemente no sabía que decir, ¿así nada más, iba a aceptar su nueva vida? Esta niña no sabía nada, bueno, al menos no sabía nada sobre hanyous.

Caminaron hasta que se cansaron, Inuyasha se preguntaba a donde se dirigían, pero poco de después, se dio cuenta de que la chica no tenía un rumbo fijo, era comprensible, sus sentidos la confundían mucho, estaba completamente desorientada.

Se detuvieron en un espacio bien despejado, "perfecto para comenzar las clases" pensó Kagome divertida.

- Bien, ¿qué es lo primero que va a enseñarme sensei?

- Muy graciosa, lo primero que debes poder hacer, es utilizar tu olfato y oídos como corresponde.

- De acuerdo...- contestó un poco desconcertada, y ella que quería aprender a saltar por los árboles.

Inuyasha, decidió que la mejor forma de ejercitar un sentido, sería privándola de otro, así que simplemente se colocó detrás de ella, y le tapó los ojos.

- Oye, ¿qué haces?

- Calla, lo primero que haremos será entrenar la percepción de sonido. Escucha con atención, no solo es ruido, debes poder descifrarlo, ¿qué es lo que oyes?

- Pues... muchas cosas, conversaciones de personas, ruidos de animales, gente trabajando...

- Si, si, lo sé, pero... veamos, ¿qué es lo que oyes... en dirección a la aldea?

- Mmm..., gente conversando, hablan de muchas cosas, no entiendo lo que dicen.

- Escucha con más atención.

- De acuerdo, están... están hablando sobre... sobre mi. Ellos dicen... ¡Oye! ¿Por qué dicen esas cosas?

El joven puso atención a la conversación de los aldeanos, que naturalmente, también podía detectar, y se dio cuenta de que no era nada conveniente que Kagome escuchara eso. Los muy malditos, hablaban mal de ella solo por ser una híbrida ahora. Frases como: "antes era una respetable sacerdotisa, pero ahora es una sucia hanyou... eso le pasa por juntarse con demonios... se lo merece por haber roto la joya Shikon..." cruzaban por sus orejas.

Enfurecido, se levantó dispuesto a darles una lección, pero un brazo lo retuvo.

- Inuyasha, descuida, no pasa nada, mejor ayúdame con el tema del olfato ¿si?- dijo la chica, tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque se notaba en su voz un tono de tristeza.

- De acuerdo- respondió el vagamente- espérame aquí- dijo, y se marchó saltando hacia el bosque.

Cuando Kagome quedó sola, comenzó a pensar en las palabras de los campesinos, no entendía como podían ser tan crueles. ¿Y todo lo que había hecho por ellos? ¿Ya no importaba? Realmente, no se esperaba eso.

Contuvo las ganas de llorar, solo porque Inuyasha estaba volviendo.

Traía consigo unas frutas, flores, y hojas de distintas plantas.

- Mira, esto es lo que haremos, tú cierras, los ojos, yo acerco uno de estos objetos, y me dices que huelen, ¿te parece bien?

- Claro.

Y así practicaron un buen tiempo, hasta la media noche, cuando Kagome no podía más de sueño, y decidieron volver para dormir un poco.

En el camino de regreso, ambos pensaban en lo mismo, los malditos aldeanos. Talvez la palabra "malditos" solo la pensaba Inuyasha, pero bueno.

- Oye Inuyasha... ¿es muy necesario regresar a la aldea esta noche?- Pregunto la hanyou con algo de timidez.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, es una bonita noche, no hace frío ni calor... pensaba que, no hacía falta volver al pueblo.

Él comprendió rápidamente de que hablaba, ella tenía miedo de ir a la aldea, no solo por los comentarios de la gente, sino también por las miradas que había recibido por la tarde.

Decidió que lo mejor por esa noche sería dormir cerca del árbol sagrado, asi que llegaron allí, y se sentaron a sus raíces, abrazados.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la, ahora peliplateada, quedara dormida profundamente.

El muchacho a su lado sonrío al verla tan relajada, era hermosa, tanto de humana como de hanyou.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aun no le habían dicho a su familia, se preguntaba ¿como reaccionarían?

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé, fue corto,pero es que ando corta de inspiración, les prometo que el proximo será más largo, perdonen por la tardanza.

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
